


Little Dream

by Anonymous



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 00:46:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15740688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Britchell ficlet from the prompt “We made a promise to each other. We will be no one’s weapon, ever again, except our own.”





	Little Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiliKiliThorinForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiliKiliThorinForever/gifts).



> For FiliKiliThorinForver  
> Thank you for all the comments and support!

Anders opened the door as quietly as possible, but he needn’t have bothered. Mitchell was still awake despite the late hour, sitting on the couch and watching some infomercial on the television.  He looked over the back of the couch as Anders let the door click shut behind him. 

“Everyone okay?” Mitchell asked. 

Anders nodded as he kicked off his shoes.  He crossed to the kitchen and poured a drink as he explained, “Axl got into a situation.  They needed Bragi to clear it up.”  He had to clear his throat before he took a sip of the chilled vodka.  Using his godly powers always took a toll. 

Mitchell frowned.  “They couldn’t handle it themselves?”

“I guess not.”  Anders sat on the couch next to Mitchell, slouching down and resting his drink on his stomach.  In a hushed voice, he said, “The only time my own family wants me around is when they need Bragi.”

Mitchell studied Anders’ profile.  He leaned over, wrapped his arm around Anders’ shoulders and buried his face in the blond hair.  He murmured, “One day we’ll leave.  We’ll go somewhere where no one has ever heard of Herrick, and Norse gods are nothing but mythology.  We can get a little cottage, and you can have a garden and a giant fish tank.  We can have a quiet life.  We’ll be no one’s weapon ever again, except our own.” 

Anders faced Mitchell.  He wanted to scoff, but he couldn’t bear to wipe the hopeful look off of Mitchell’s face.  He nodded instead, and said, “I’d like that.”

Mitchell rewarded him with a smile and soft kiss. 

Anders knew there was no escape for either of them.  Mitchell’s fantasy of a quiet life caused his stomach to twist into knots.  Whoever said that it never hurt to dream was a liar.  He took another drink.  Vodka couldn’t make things better, but at least it dulled the pain.

 


End file.
